


Remus and the Rat

by MagpieMorality



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Gen, Pre-Canon, Remus-centric, Unhappy Ending, gentle angst, if that's a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: A fanciful origin story for a familiar face.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Remus and the Rat

Remus, despite being a tentacle bro and having octopus symbolism all over the shop, is best friends with a rat when he’s about nine years old.

No, it’s not his _pet_ , D, it’s his _best friend_.

They meet in the trash out back of the house one time and get along super well. There’s a lot of common interests between them, see, and the rat is actually very cuddly and desperate for affection and food, just like him! It indulges Remus by listening to all his fanciful stories (and sometimes his quiet mumbled feelings too), so long as it can sit on his shoulder and eat whatever goodies he brought. And after a little while it even starts whispering replies back, voice growing stronger each day.

They have entire conversations after that.

One day he mentions it to Deceit, and D is really very insistent that _there is no rat_ , not really, because Thomas or his family would have noticed by now. If it exists it’s either in the mindscape- which is a worry because every entity exists as _something_ there- or it’s all in Remus’s imagination. Remus is shocked by the revelation and when he goes to meet the rat again it’s not there. So D must be right, he thinks; he made it up because he’s a sad and lonely and pathetic child…

Except there _is_ something- there’s another boy there! He’s still slightly hazy at the edges with slightly too long front teeth, who stares at him with big, worried eyes.

Deceit comes running at Remus’s yell of delight and finds him cuddling a little side who is looking more and more human by the second, apart from his shaggy brown hair and the dark eyes.

One day that dark will leech down out of his eyes and into his skin instead, but as Anxiety has only just grown strong enough in Thomas’s mind to manifest as a person, it will be a few years before that happens.

For now they just go inside to assess the situation. Virgil loses his taste for garbage pretty quickly, hating reminders of what his life was before he formed, often won’t even listen to Remus’s stories now because they make him too anxious, feeling everything doubly strong because he’s still new. Remus misses his rat friend.

Still, when you’re half of Creativity it’s easy to make a new one! And this one never leaves him.

_Unlike it’s predecessor._


End file.
